


错乱

by lizzyxxs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyxxs/pseuds/lizzyxxs
Summary: Rick以为Morty不会发现自己有受虐倾向，但是Morty发现了，而且事情比Rick想象的还要糟糕。





	错乱

这绝对不是偶然。

Morty第一次发现Rick不对劲时是在早上和家人坐在一起吃饭的时候，他在拿面包时露出了一段手腕，手腕上赫然一道青紫的痕迹，看上去很像是被某人掐的，正当Morty想仔细看看时，Rick很快的抽回了手，用一股讽刺的语调开口了：“早早上好，M-Morty,我以为你已经过了需要别人喂你吃饭的年纪？”Morty这才发现自己叉着青菜的叉子已经掉了，自己的手腾在半空中。而Beth正有点担心的看着他，summer在一边心无旁骛的玩着手机。Jerry此时也许觉得该享受一下重新回归家庭地位的权利，突然转向Rick喊到：“你已经没有权利再那样随意嘲笑我儿子了，要知道，正是因为你原来经常拐他出去，他才常常睡眠不足，这都是你的…“Eh,whatever。”Rick不耐烦的挥了一下手，扔下盘子起身走向了车库。而Beth只是沉默着移开视线，试图不去看在一边气愤的叫嚷的Jerry。

而Morty一开始觉得，也许那只是某个鲁莽的外星人一不小心抓伤的痕迹。

但第二次情况严重的许多。Morty半夜走向车库，想找一个很久以前放在这里的杂志。他开了灯，却被Rick吓了一大跳。Rick脸朝下躺在地上，衣服看上去破了几块，时不时发出几声痛苦的呻吟。“Geez,Rick，你你你没事吧？”他慌忙扶起来Rick，却见他的脸肿起来了一大块，一块红印印在脸上，显的他苍白的脸上反而有了点血色。“我我没事，M-Morty”他勉强睁开眼睛，眼睛一片红血丝,“就只是酒喝多了不小心回来时撞到了仓库门。不用管管我”尽管他这么说，可是Morty却无法将目光从他脸上移开，他的嘴唇上有一些伤口，很像是被某人咬破的，它们淌着鲜血。在反复确认Rick真的不需要喊救护车后，Rick把他轰出了车库。可是当天晚上Morty怎么也睡不着，他反复想着Rick流血的嘴唇，那绝对是被某人咬伤的，自己是不可能咬出那样的伤口的。

Rick诡秘的行为进行了好多次，包括脖颈旁奇怪的淤痕，背上显眼的细长伤疤等等，终于有一天，Morty无法忍受了，他看见Rick的胳膊上插着细碎的玻璃末，血顺着他细瘦的胳膊流下来。

“Rick,”Morty乘着某一天Beth和Jerry都出去旅游，而Summer去了心怡的男生家里时，挡住了Rick走向车库的路，“我必须要跟你谈谈。”Rick不耐烦的扬起一边眉毛看着他，他看上去又喝了不少酒，脸颊边浮现着不正常的醉红色，而此时Morty又注意到他新换了一件衬衫，正好挡住脖颈旁边的伤痕。Morty已经十八岁了，不是不懂的这些事情的含义，况且他也曾经被拉进去过一个派对，里面有许多自称是sub的磕嗨了的女生，其中一个甚至拉住Morty让他给自己一枪，他吓坏了，于是找了个理由逃跑了。然而他绝对无法想象Rick也会做出这样的事。“你你他妈的又有什么事，臭小子，不不要浪费我的时间，还有一只外星人关在这个车库底-底下,它的毒素要是等会扩散到地面上来，我们都都会变成上次-原来你看到过的那个世界的怪胎。”

他说“原来”时语气很生硬，因为Morty已经很久没有和他一起出去冒险了，一是Beth不允许，二是Morty也已经有了自己的朋友和学校生活。“Rick,我....我有些话必须和你说，虽然我不应该过多干涉你怎样进行娱乐的权利，但是这已经过头了，你不能再这样下去了，我是说，你可以选择一个更健康的发泄方式而不是像现在这样。”Morty支支吾吾的说，一边小心的观察Rick的脸色。“哦——哦，所以说现在到了走上正轨的Morty要给他天天酗酒，过着不健康生活的姥爷来提建议的时间了，”Rick讽刺的举起双手，特意在“不健康”的句末加重了语气，“哦，他过得好可怜，不能向我这样天天意淫jesscia，然后自己回到房间里撸一发，”他学着Morty的语气说道，“为什么你不去跪舔你爹的屌然后管好你自己的逼事少来烦我？”

“你这话说的太过分了！”Morty觉得一阵难以言明的委屈和气愤涌上心头，“*为什么你总是这样，在我以为事情已经坏的不能再坏的情况下，你总能蹦的更高，你他妈就是混蛋版的迈克尔乔丹！”  
“操你，Morty,”Rick突然显得很疲倦似的挥了挥手，“离我远一点，我他妈已经厌烦了。”他推开Morty想拦住他的手走出了门，门摔得碰的一响。

Morty叹了口气，决心不再管Rick的事。

但是第二天晚上他就接到了Rick的电话。他听上去很不好，说话断断续续的，好像嗓子里含着什么东西似的，声音十分嘶哑。Morty慌慌张张的跑进车库，找到那个已经显得有些破旧的飞船，按照Rick说的方式输了几个数字，然后飞船就自己启动起来。Morty忐忑不安的望着深黑色的天空，默默的祈祷Rick不要出事才好。飞船最终停在了一个不知名的荒凉的星球上的一个小旅馆前。他下了飞船，很容易就找到了Rick所在的房间。房间看上去就像很多年没打扫似的，到处都破破烂烂，一盏昏黄的灯照着油腻的墙纸。Rick看上去很不好，像是被酒精和奇怪的药物搞得一团糟。他斜倚着床很勉强的笑了一下，而Morty注意到他的裤子上膝盖处有血迹，一股怒火再次涌上Morty心头。“你又去那种地方了吗？”Morty试着让自己的声音听起来冷冷的。

而Rick没有说话，脸上也看不出表情，好一会他轻声说：“我需要这个，Morty。”

“谁都可以吗？”Morty 完全想不到自己竟然会这么问出口。  
“我今天遇到了一个很像你的人，" Rick 避重就轻的说，“这都是我的错。”  
今天晚上的Rick似乎格外的坦诚。而Morty看着Rick ，他的脸上依然浮动着那种不正常的酒  
红色。而该死的Rick看着他的眼神， 那种热切的目光，就好像他是什么天上的神明似的， 好像在祈求他给予一份恩典或者份惩罚似的。  
“跪下。”Morty说。而Rick出乎意料的顺从了。他努力的撑起来自己，让自己的双膝抵在地板上，可能是触及到了伤口，他强忍着痛苦，咬着牙，有冷汗从他脸上留下来，“现在 ，从那边爬过来，两只手不要碰到地."  
能够掌控Rick的感觉出乎意料的好，就好像能够掌控字宙的人此时愿意攀附在你脚下似的。  
然而Morty看着他吃力的用膝盖爬过来，有血迹留在地板上时，又开始后侮了。  
“没事。” Rick看出了他的动摇，低声说。  
Morty坐在椅子上，看着Rick吃力的一点点蹭过来，地板上留下一条蜿蜒的血迹。 一方面他内心深处的良知告诉自己应该让他好好休息，可是另一方面他的理智却开始崩踏。  
Rick终于吃力的爬了过来，跪在Morty脚底下，他轻声喘着气，努力压抑住自己痛苦的呻吟。Morty 光是看见这个场景就觉得阴茎硬的发烫，可是他还要等一等，因为Rick期待着一场惩罚。  
“现在 ，口我。” Morty说。  
Rick全程都默不作声的进行了。  
他拉开Morty的拉链，当他有些粗糙的手指碰到Morty的阴茎时， Morty努力抑制性自己的一声呻吟，这个场景他幻想了无数遍了， 现在终于成真仿佛做梦一样。然后Rick开始有技巧的舔着他的阴茎，发出淫糜的水声。他主动的朝自己的收咙深处撞击着，即使这样引起了几声细微的咳嗽声，体液顺着他的口边流下来。Morty 不得不抓他的头发来保持平衡，Rick就像发情的婊子一样用舌尖在马眼上打转，而Morty觉得自己快忍受不了了，大脑一片空白，几秒过后，他射了出来。  
“喝下去。” Morty 说。  
Rick 似乎是在笑，但他还是照做了，有几丝白色的液体挂在他嘴边，他用手指蘸走也咽了下去。  
这个举动让Morty感到抓狂，他觉得自己又要硬了。但是他仍然命令到，“躺到娜张床上去，操你自己。”  
Rick走向了那张床，默默的脱了裤子和上衣，露出了虽然消瘦但仍不失健美的躯干，上面鞭子的痕迹尤其刺眼。Morty 只觉得脑袋一热，不知名的嫉妒情绪驱使着他，他忘记了自己的命令，站了起来，将Rick推到在床上。Rick 只是任由Morty的脑袋埋在自己胸前。Morty想要吻他，但是Rick推开了，“只有这个不行。“Morty 只好不快的偏着头一路向下。吻着他的胸膛，在他的乳头上又拉又咬， Rick吃痛的哽咽了一声。  
“不要再去那种地方了。 ”Morty嘟嘟囔囔的说，而Rick并没有做声。  
Morty 有些赌气的加重了力道，在他乳头下留下一个牙印，这样别人也能看见了，他这样想着。然后他的手探向Rick的后六，令他惊讶的是，那里十分湿润，已经被扩张过了。  
“叫我来的那段时间 ，你是在想着我操你自己吗？”Morty 带着笑意说。而Rick 不说话，在枕头上偏过了头。我总有办法让你说话的，Morty 想。一旦进入了Rick的后穴， Morty便迅速动作起来， Rick被他撞的一直往前，不得不抓住床单来保持平衡，而Morty总是若有若无的擦过那个敏感的部分让他感到分外痛苦，但又不肯出言恳求，只好紧紧的咬住自己的嘴唇。  
Morty 明显知道了Rick 敏感点在哪里，但就是在周围打转，不肯纾解他的痛苦。”  
“求我。” Morty 居高临下的说。  
Rick 已经渐渐失去了理智， 开始迎合着Morty的动作在动着自己的腰。“你看你的腰已经自己动了， “Morty说，“我可不想说第二次，我可是你的dom。"  
这句话出乎意料的对Rick起了作用，他很明显的挣扎了一会，这时Morty又恶劣的在那里撞了几下，引出Rick几声破碎的呻吟，“求你， ”他最后轻声说，说完便把脸埋进了枕头。  
Morty依他所言加快了动作， Rick只觉得快感像是是触电一般漫向全身， Morty 温热的呼吸拍打在耳畔，伴随着一阵阵的痉挛。  
这在最荒唐的梦境里也无法实现的事竟然在现实中发生了，而且还是在一个距离地球几万光年的不知名的星球上，在这间荒诞而又破败的旅馆里，仿佛世界末日一般，最后两个人类不知疲倦的做爱，某种意义上似乎挺浪漫。  
天边渐渐显出一丝光。  
Rick首先醒了过来， Morty紧紧的抱着他的腰不肯松手，他费了好一会劲儿才把他的手从他腰上掰下来。  
屋子里气味很不好闻，昨天晚上发生的一切仿佛是一个淫糜的梦境。  
Rick 悄悄的将那个遗忘记忆的设备放在他头上， 此时Morty还睡得很熟，睡眠状态下记忆应该会清除的十分干净。  
这样就足够了。Rick心想，只是一段错乱的梦而已，是时候醒来了。

注： *这句话其实是真探里的，因为是在很好玩就拿过来用了。


End file.
